Excalibur
by Devon Farmer
Summary: Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Colossus move to England where they start the team, Excalibur. Kurtty, Kiotr. Prologue is up.
1. Prologue: The Beginnning

**Excalibur**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured in this story. Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Colossus are Copyright Marvel, and are used without permission. This is a none profit story, written for fun and entertainment.

Summery: Set several years in the future of X-Men Evolution, several years have passed since the end of the Forth Season. Kurt Wagner and Kitty Pryde are now 21 years old, and are in University. While Piotr Rasputin is 23, and has a job. The three moved away from the institute together and moved to Britian to farther their education. Their identities aren't known to Britain Authorities. The three live in a two bedroom apartment, Kitty having her own room, and Kurt and Piotr bunking in the same room. Kurt has split from Amanda for a long time now. Kitty is no longer attached to Lance, and has been growing attached to Piotr. Kurt still has a major crush on Kitty, but doesn't want to risk his friendship with his best friend. Piotr and Kurt have grown close and are considered close friends.

This story will start out as Kiotr... But I am a Kurtty fan, so... it will slowly change into Kurtty.

Rating: As of yet, I do not know how Graphic or Sexual this story could get, so, to keep it safe, I'll start it off with a T rating.

Profile: Kurt's look has changed. The back of his hair has been cut short, but he has kept his bangs. The fur on his chin has grown out a bit, and changed to a dark blue, much like his hair, giving him a sort of goatee look, much like Shaggy from Scooby Doo has. He has become more religious, not as much as his other counterparts mind you, and has two Angelic tattoos, much like his Movie counter part, on his cheeks. His right ear is pierced with a small gold ring and stud.

Kitty has grown her hair back out since she cut it (See Xaviers future incarnations at the end of the last episode.) She wears her hair in a lower pony tail.

Piotr has not changed his look since the Xavier's Future.

The three wear regular clothing, Kurt wears his Inducer for safe keeping in the city. The three no longer use Xaviers outfits, having new crime fighting costumes, they've yet to actually form Excailbur yet.

**Prologue: The Beginnning; 3 Years after Ascension.**

The X-Men, a team of mutants who were formed by a man named Xavier to fight for their rights as mutants living in the world, and to protect the citizens of Bayville. Xavier wishes for a world where humans and mutants live together in peace. The X-Men are there to make sure that nothing can destroy that dream.

This team had been through a lot when it was first created. Team members had come and gone, and some had remained, but no matter what, you were always considered an X-Man.

The mansion had become a lot noisier during the day. As the older members of Xaviers X-Men had grown older, and had Graduated High School. Scott Summers had become a natural leader. He took up a job as a Teacher to new mutants who joined the Institute. Jean Grey had gone through with her plans to become a Doctor, but on one faithful day, her mind snapped, releasing the personal known as Phoenix, making her turn on her friends, and most importantly, her love, Scott Summers. Scott is still feeling the effects of losing the love of his life, which explains why he never wants to leave the mansion. He has changed since that event. Into a man, a man with a hole in his heart.

The team consisted of members; Scott Summers, known as Cyclops, Bobby Drake, known as Iceman, Rogue, X-23, Hank McCoy, known as Beast, Ororo Munro, known as Storm, Kurt Wagner, known as Nightcrawler, Kitty Pryde, known as Shadowcat, and Piotr Rasputin, known as Colossus. Another team of mutants, the New Mutants, were also created, with their top members poised to take a position if any X-Men were to take a leave of absence.

She didn't want to leave the X-Men, all her friends behind, but the Professor had insisted that education was much more important. She had her pick of a lot of Universities or Colleges, some even out of the country, which would be a much better choice for her Education, but could she really face it alone.

"_Come in Kitty."_

Kitty Pryde paced by the door of Xaviers Chambers, thinking of what she should do, until Xaviers voice rang through her voice. She literally poked her head through the door, before fully walking in. She figured Xavier knew Kitty had been out there when she first came, 15 minutes ago. The Professor was a patient man, but knew Kitty probably didn't have the time to walk back and forth in front of the Professors door. The young woman before him had matured over the past years, although, she was the same Kitty. She took a seat.

"Now, how can I help you?"

Like he had to ask.

"Professor, I know you said that my education is important, but, I don't think I could ever leave Bayville behind. I have a life here. Friends."

Xavier nodded and put his fingers to his chin.

"If it really bothers you, Kitty, you can either go to a University here in America, or, just remain here in the Institute."

"Well, Professor, no offence, but I think I need education from the outside world..."

"Then what is your problem?"

"I can't do it alone."

Xavier could have probably passed this whole conversation if he had just read her mind, but he didn't like to probe into peoples personal life. He thought for a second. Then with a smile, he spoke.

"You know, Kurt Wagner has been thinking of University, maybe you could go with him."

At that moment, outside the Chambers, a tall man walked by, catching the conversation, it wasn't any of his business to intrude, but he couldn't help but listen.

"Well, I'd love to be with Kurt... But... I don't know if two people are really a difference to one."

Xavier sensed the man listening at the door, but didn't make any obvious signs to Kitty. He could tell the man had an idea, so, he waited for his entree, then, right on cue, the door opened and in stepped Piotr Rasputin.

"Sorry to intrude, but I couldn't help overhear."

Kitty turned her head to the entree of the man, Piotr, she had developed a crush on him when they first met, although, at the time, she had been attached to Lance Alvers. That was not the case now, Lance had used her, as if he had been since the day he met her. Kitty's heart had rarely been broken, but this was one of those rare moments. Lance was sweet to Kitty, but, as time went by, he grew abusive. Kitty truly thought he had changed, but was sadly mistaken. She hadn't been in a relationship since then, the only thing close enough was her friendship with Kurt Wagner, her best friend. But Kitty wanted nothing more or less then to be friends with Kurt, she didn't want their friendship to end.

"I hear Katya is thinking of leaving for another country, but needs a guardian to protect her."

Kitty blushed slightly as Piotr put on the charm.

"Ah yes, Piotr, you said you're ready for the work force outside of the mansion, now that you know your family is safe."

"I want to help them earn money." Piotr nodded.

"Then if Kitty wants, you can go with her."

"To England." Kitty added. Xavier eyed her with a cocked eyebrow, but then a smile came to his face.

"Then it is settled, once the new season starts, Kitty, you and Piotr can leave for England."

Kitty jumped up excited, she turned to Piotr who had a smile on his face.

"You hear that, Pete, we'll be roomies, and everything." She said with a smile on her face, heading towards the door, and were the tall Russian stood. She stopped halfway, turning to the Professor once more. "Ahh... Professor, is Kurt still looking for a University?"

Xavier looked up from his office desk. "Why yes, Kitty."

She turned to Piotr again, as if to ask his permission. "You think Kurt might want to come with us?" The question was addressed to both the men in the room.

Piotr sort of shrugged. "No harm in asking him."

Kitty turned back to the Professor, and thanked him for his time. She then took Piotr's arm and led him out of the Office, towards Kurt's room, where she figured he'd be.

Kurt Wagner lay on his bed, his arms folded behind his head. Only recently had Kurt undergone a new look, copping off his locks. Puberty had hit him like a ton of bricks, but, once it had passed, it left a handsome looking man, save the blue fur. Kurt's fur had become a little darker then it had been when he was a teenager, and it looked now like he had a slight goatee. Right now, Kurt was in a pair of camo pants, with a hole in the back for his tail to stick out, wearing a chain around his waist where a cross hang from the end, wearing a brown T-Shirt, and darker brown zipper sweater. One thing was on his mind, Kitty Pryde. Kurt had had this crush on Kitty since he first met her, even though she seemed like she wasn't interested in a loving relationship, and was with Lance, Kurt couldn't move on. Even when he was with his girlfriend, Amanda Sefton. He felt guilty that he was in love with another woman while dating Amanda, and after a year, finally confessed to her. Oddly enough, Amanda understood, and admitted that she was fascinated with Kurt because of the way he looked, not his personality. Now Kitty was no longer with Lance, and Kurt had a chance again, but found himself in a losing battle with his new friend, Piotr Rasputin. Kurt was thankful for his friendship with the girl, and would never trade it for anything else in the world, although, he knew this was not true. He would gladly trade his friendship with Kitty, to upgrade it to something even more. He was to worried to actually make a serious move on the girl.

He sat up when he heard someone approaching his door. To his surprise and pleasure, the girl of his dreams ran through the door, followed by a large clunk on the outside. Kurt sat and watched as the girl clapped her hand to her mouth and opened to the door. On the other side, Piotr was rubbing his head.

"I forget I cannot do the running through the doors."

Kitty giggled as Piotr made her way into Kurt's dorm.

"Katchen... Piotr... There a problem?"

Kitty looked at Kurt, she always thought Kurt looked cute, but never wanted to admit it. But now, ever since he changed his look, he was actually looking... _"Hot."_

"The Professor told me you're thinking of going to a University?" Kitty asked the Fuzzy Elf.

"Ja, that is true." He answered, looking over to Piotr with a "You alright, buddy" look on his face, Piotr smiled and nodded his head.

"Well, Pete and I were just in the Professors Chambers, talking about Universities, and said you were also thinking of going somewhere... Where you accepted?"

Kurt had no idea where this was going.

"A couple of places around America, one back in Germany, and one in England."

Kitty's smile became even wider once Kurt told her it was in England.

"Is it, by chance, the University of London?"

"Ja, Keety... Why?"

Kitty looked to Piotr before turning back to Kurt.

"Well, the Professor suggested that you and I both go to England together, and go to the University."

Inside Kurt's mind, he was jumping up and down and shouting _"YES, YES, YES!"_

"That sounds wunderbar, Katchen." _"Although that doesn't explain why Piotr's here..."_

"Great, so you're, like, up for it?"

Kurt nodded.

"Alright, so you, Piotr and I are all going to England." She said with the same smile see entered the room with.

"I guess we are."


	2. Chapter 1: The Airport

**Excalibur**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured in this story. Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Colossus are Copyright Marvel, and are used without permission. This is a none profit story, written for fun and entertainment.

Shout outs: Thanks to GIZMAC, Otak the Canadian, Mimi the Witch, and my own personal friend, JobbyShipper for your reviews. I'm glad the three of you (Excluding JS) are all Kurtty fans... Us Kurtty Shippers have to stick together. Long live Kurt and Kitty.

**Chapter 1**

"_Hasn't Keety ever heard of "Three's a Crowd"?"_

Kurt sat in the back of a car, heading towards New York, or more so, the Laguardia Airport. Beside him sat Kitty Pryde, happily looking out the window, while Piotr Rasputin held a friendly conversation with Bobby Drake, who agreed to drive the three to the Airport.

The time had come, the University would be beginning in less then a week. It had been a while since Kitty had organized this whole thing with Kurt and Piotr, the reason they remained at the mansion this long was because they didn't want to leave until they really needed to. Piotr didn't mind. They had already searched for a place to live, close by to the Universities Campus, but not quite on it. It was a two bedroom apartment. Kurt had agreed that he would share the room with Piotr because he felt that Kitty deserved her own room. Kitty had told Kurt it wouldn't matter if she were in the same room as the boys, as long as she had her own bed, teasingly mocking the boys that they couldn't sleep with her.

Kurt continued to watch Kitty, as she looked out to the outside world. For the two of them, this was the first time since arriving at the Institute that they were ever leaving their home. Not much had changed since they were teens. Besides school ending, and the fact that many were thinking of going off into the work force, Xavier had said that the Institute was always a home for all mutants.

Kurt didn't know what to expect with the upcoming years of his life he would spend in England. He just knew everything would be fine because Kitty Pryde would be with him, along with his friend Piotr Rasputin. One thing Kurt felt uneasy about this was the fact Piotr was going, Kurt knew of this crush Kitty had on the Russian, and like any other guy, he was jealous. Of course, he didn't let it get in the way of a friendship, and the two hit it off quite nicely. He couldn't tell if Piotr's feelings for her were returned. He hoped not, or he would surely loose the battle for Kitty's heart, but then felt that he should just be happy for her.

"_This is going to be awkward."_

--------------------

Katherine "Kitty" Pryde looked out the window as she passed through Westchester County. She was excited. What more could a girl ask for. She would be going to University, getting an Education, and she wouldn't have to do it alone. She was grateful that Piotr had agreed to join her, and although she wasn't thinking in it, a part of her, deep down, was more grateful her best friend would be with her.

Her parents would be happy now, even if she hadn't decided on a job she would ever get, if anything, their little girl was thinking about an education.

"_Education, Pryde. That's all it's going to be, time to leave Mutants, X-Men, and Phasing back in Bayville... Education comes first."_

To get by in her new life style, she would have to give up being a "Super Hero." All three of them did. Sure, the X-Men were a team of heroes. But, the world wasn't really ready for them, so, their identities had been kept a secret, never leaving American Authorities. Kitty Pryde could leave her life again, before the world knew her as the mutant, Shadowcat. Although she knew she wouldn't be able to live without using her powers in her life, she just agreed to herself that she wouldn't let it get out of hand.

Speaking of clean slates, her mind feel upon her best friend. Kurt would now be able to walk the streets, with his inducer, and be happy again. Kitty knew he had the right to as his blue, fuzzy self, but knew if they wanted any Privacy with their school work, they'd have to keep their identities secret. So, Forge had built Kurt a new Image Inducer, and Kitty had actually helped. Just in case it were ever to break down, and Forge wasn't in the area of Europe to fix it, Kitty could take care of the problem. She had to admit, she was intelligent, but didn't like being called a Brainiac.

--------------------

"Here we are." Bobby called to the others.

He stopped the car at the section the three needed to catch their flight. Bobby stepped out, and took the bags out of the back, handing them over to the strong Piotr, were he carried them to the curb. This was it.

Kitty was the first to approach Bobby, she hugged him, and said her Good-Byes, reminding him to hug everyone back at the mansion for her. Next, Piotr came over to him and gave him a hearty pat on the back. He walked back over to the bags, and along with Kitty, they walked over to the checking area, where they would check the bags. Bobby turned to Kurt.

"What, no tip? If I'm gonna be treated like a Taxi service, I gotta be paid."

'_Same old Bobby.'_ "Danke for the ride, freund." Kurt said, offering his hand out to Bobby. Bobby looked down at the human hand, he knew was really blue, then looked back up to Kurt, he wrapped his arms around him.

"Ahh... Come on, we're friends, we can't do the mushy gooshy hug stuff cause we're guys, but I skip over that rule."

Kurt was taken back, but returned the hug.

"Alright, now listen Kurt. There's one thing I want to make sure you do for me, alright? Do not give up on Kitty, you hear? We're all rooting for you back at the mansion, you two were made for each other, she just doesn't see it yet. You gotta make the first move."

"I don't want to risk our friendship, Bobby." Kurt said, uneasy.

"I know, but, would you rather remain "Just Friends" for your whole life, your body and soul probably couldn't take the torture." Kurt had to agree with him. He nodded. "Alright, buddy, keep in touch with us." Bobby waved his final good-bye to the Elf, and drove off. Kurt sighed and turned into the Airport, where Kitty and Piotr were waiting for him, the bags had been checked.

"What took you, Fuzzy?"

"Bobby, he had to tell me something important..."

--------------------

To Kurt's displeasure, the seating arrangements had already been planned, thanks to the seat numbers on the tickets. The plane was set up with two seats to a row on one side, and three on the other. Kitty and Piotr were sitting with each other, while Kurt was two rows up from them. He cursed under his breathe.

Walking onto the plane, Kurt saw where he was seated. Aisle seat, Row Seventeen. Two rows behind Kitty and Piotr. He was on the right side of the plane, where as they were on the left. Piotr had the Window seat, where as Kitty had to aisle.

"_I'm surprised Keety doesn't want to see out the window."_ Kurt said to himself. But, unbenounced to him, she really did.

Piotrs ticket gave him the right to sit in the Window seat, and since Kurt was sitting in his assigned seat, Piotr sat in his. Kitty wondered if she could ask if Piotr could switch with her, so she could see out the window, but she didn't want to bother him. After a while though, she couldn't help but ask.

"Pete, I was wondering... Could we please trade seats? I haven't been on many planes before, and I was wondering if I could have the window seat."

Kurt thought to himself. _"Great, perfect opportunity for Piotr to be a Gentleman and offer his seat to mein Katchen... Wait... She isn't mein..."_ He sadly reminded himself. He then blocked out the noise around him so he could hear their conversation.

Piotr would have gladly given up his seat to Kitty, although, one problem he always found on planes was keeping his decision from being the one Kitty wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry, Katya, but I have trouble sitting in the Aisle seats on the Aeroplanes. My arms usually take the Aisle space up, and the people have trouble getting through."

Kurt was shocked by his answer. He then looked at Kitty, who looked disappointed.

"Ohh... I see... That's okay... Then."

This was Kurt's time to catch a break, he quickly jumped in on the discussion. "Keety, you could sit where I am sitting." Kurt had forgotten he wasn't sitting in a good position either.

"Oh gee, Kurt... Yeah, I'll switch my Aisle seat for yours." She didn't mean to be rude, but she was a little upset, and Kurt just made things worse.

When Kitty snapped back at Kurt, Kurt sunk into his seat, defeated, his flight would probably be terrible now that he made Kitty angry. _"Great, this is going to be a long flight..."_

Piotr didn't like to see the young lady upset, but it was for the good of the crew, he thought. He turned to her

"I tell you what, when we are lifting off and landing, I'll let you lean over me to see out the window."

Kitty looked up at Piotr, her eyes widened. "Oh thanks Pete!" She gave him a hug, but Kurt wasn't amused. He just sat with his arms folded. He turned to the person sitting next to him, and couldn't help but say to her.

"If Katchen had seen the Wedding Singer, she would have known that's a move a jerk would have made."

The woman just looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

--------------------

Authors Notes: I don't know, I'm a little disappointed in this chapter really. I have these ideas in my head, but they don't seem like they're any good when I write them out. I'll apologize for this chapter, and promise that the actual story will pick up when they are in England. Don't forget to read my new Fan Fic, "Till It's Gone."


End file.
